Cry
by GyuniKai7
Summary: Aku mencintai-mu. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Tapi.. kenapa kau malah memilih orang itu? TaoRis. Yaoi. GS. DLDR! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cry

Author: GyuniKai7

Cast:

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Zhang Yi Xing

Kim Joonmyeon

Support Cast: Another EXO Member

Disclaimer: Aku sadar kalau semua member EXO bukan punya aku T_T Tapi alur cerita ini punya-ku~

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Summary: Aku mencintai-mu. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Tapi.. kenapa kau malah memilih orang itu? Yaoi. BL. DLDR. Mind to RnR?

Warning: Gender Switch. Don't like Gender Switch? Don't read!

-0-

Hujan turun. Membasahi tubuh seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk diayunan yang berada disuatu taman. Taman yang memiliki banyak kenangan bagi yeoja tersebut.

"Kris ge… Sampai kapan-kah aku harus terus begini?"gumam yeoja itu, terdengar sedih

"Apakah.. Kita memang tidak pernah bisa bersatu? Apakah.. memang sudah takdir-ku, untuk tidak pernah merasakan cinta dari-mu?"

"Sampai kapan, aku harus tersakiti seperti ini terus, ge?"

Yeoja itu menggigit bibir-nya. Sebagai upaya untuk mencegah isak tangis keluar dari mulut-nya. Hati-nya sakit. Sakit sekali…

"Kenapa, kenapa harus yeoja itu ge? Kenapa bukan aku?"

Yeoja itu menangis. Air mata mengalir dengan deras dari mata-nya. Turun membasahi pipi mulus milik yeoja itu.

"A-Aku tau, Lay jie memang pandai memasak, ia juga cantik, ia pintar, sedangkan aku? Hhh… aku bahkan tidak tau kelebihan-ku,"kata yeoja itu, sambil tersenyum getir (?)

"Pantas saja, pantas saja Kris-ge lebih memilih Lay jie…,"

Yeoja itu menutup wajah-nya dengan tangan-nya. Isak tangis keluar dari mulut-nya.

"Tao! Huang Zi Tao!"

Yeoja itu langsung menoleh keasal suara yang memanggil nama-nya. Yeoja itu, Tao, langsung tersenyum begitu melihat siapa yang memanggil-nya.

"Kris-ge…,"

Tao langsung bangun dari duduk-nya. Ia berusaha berjalan menuju orang yang memanggil-nya. Namun…

BRUKK

Semua-nya berubah menjadi gelap.

-0-

"Tao, bangunlah, cepat bangun,"kata seorang namja. Dihadapannya terbaring-lah seorang yeoja dengan bibir membiru karena kedinginan

'Tao-ssi terserang demam, dan… belakangan ini, seperti-nya ada yang membebani pikiran-nya,' kata-kata dokter itu terus terngiang di fikiran namja itu. Kris, nama-nya. Ia adalah sahabat Tao sejak kecil. Umur-nya hanya terpaut 2 tahun dengan Tao.

"Aishh, yeoja ini. Sudah tau fisik-nya tidak sekuat kelihatan-nya, tapi malah nekat hujan-hujanan seperti ini,"gumam Kris kesal

"Tenanglah, ge,"kata seorang yeoja yang sedaritadi mendampingi Kris "Tao pasti sebentar lagi bangun,"

"Tapi Lay.. Lihatlah, ia demam. Tubuh-nya panas sekali, dan tidak bangun sejak 4 jam yang lalu!"

"Ge, aku sudah mengenal Tao sejak ia masih berada di kandungan ibu-ku, aku tau, Tao, adalah yeoja yang kuat, ia pasti bangun ge,"kata yeoja itu, Lay, berusaha menenangkan Kris

Ya. Lay adalah yeojachingu dari Kris. Ia, juga merupakan kakak kandung dari Tao. Hal inilah yang membebani pikiran Tao selama ini.

Tao, Huang Zi Tao, mencintai Wu Yi Fan, sahabat-nya sejak kecil. Sahabat-nya yang kini berstatus sebagai namjachingu kakak kesayangan-nya. Menyakitkan, bukan?

-0-

Tao mengerjapkan mata-nya. Ia baru saja terbangun dari pingsannya sejak 5 jam yang lalu. Ia tersenyum melihat jiejie-nya yang berada disisi tempat tidur-nya. Namun senyum-nya itu tergantikan menjadi raut wajah sedih begitu melihat namja yang tengah tertidur disofa itu. Kris.

"Eung… Ehh, Tao? Kau sudah bangun?"kata Lay begitu terbangun dari tidur-nya

"Ehh, ne jie, aku sudah bangun,"kata Tao sambil tersenyum "Memang aku pingsan lama ya ge?"

"Ne, kau pingsan lama sekali, Tao-ie,"kata Lay sambil mengelus kepala Tao "Aku dan Kris-ge sampai sangat khawatir dibuat-nya,"

"E-Ehh? Kris-ge.. khawatir pada-ku?"tanya Tao tak percaya

"Ne, tentu saja. Kau kan sahabat-nya sejak kecil, Tao-ie,"jawab Lay tanpa memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Tao

Raut wajah Tao yang semula biasa-biasa saja kini berganti menjadi sebuah raut wajah kecewa. 'Hanya teman, ya?' batin Tao

"Tao?"panggil Lay

"Eumm? Ada apa jie?"tanya Tao

"Emm, kau lapar tidak?"tanya Lay

"Lapar? Ne! Aku sangat lapar ge, lapar sekali,"kata Tao semangat

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan mencari makanan dulu untuk-mu, jaga Kris-ge, ne?"

Tao tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Lay. Menjaga Kris? Sudah dari dulu itu ia lakukan. Sejak mengenal Kris, sebisa mungkin Tao selalu menjaga-nya.

Setelah Lay pergi, Tao mengalihkan pandangan-nya pada sesosok lelaki berambut pirang yang tengah tertidur diatas sofa itu. Kris. Tao tersenyum pahit melihat Kris.

"Ge, benarkah gege mengkhawatirkan-ku? Tapi.. cuma sebatas sahabat saja kan, ge?"bisik Tao

"Ge, sejak dulu aku selalu menjaga gege, bukan? Tapi.. gege tak pernah menganggap itu sesuatu yang spesial,"bisik Tao "Kau hanya menganggap itu.. suatu perhatian dari seorang sahabat,"

"Sejak dulu, aku selalu berusaha untuk menjaga-mu, aku belajar wushu untuk menjaga gege, walaupun seharus-nya lelaki-lah yang menjaga perempuan, tapi aku rela menjadi satu-satu-nya yeoja ditempat pelatihan wushu itu. Aku rela setiap malam belajar dan mengorbankan waktu tidur-ku demi masuk sekolah yang sama dengan-mu,"kata Tao pelan "Aku berusaha memasak dengan Lay ge, sampai dimarahi oleh umma. Walaupun sampai sekarang tak juga berhasil,"

"Tapi.. semua itu sia-sia, kan ge? Kau tak menganggap-nya sebagai suatu perhatian lebih dari-ku,"

Tiba-tiba, air mata mengalir dari mata Tao dan jatuh ke pipi milik yeoja bermata panda tersebut. Tao menangis.

"Semua itu sia-sia ge, semua itu tidak cukup, hiks,"isak Tao "Kau akan tetap memilih Lay jie, bagaimana-pun cara-nya,"

"Bahkan mungkin, walau kukorban-kan nyawa-ku sekalipun, kau tetap tidak membalas perasaan-ku,"

Tao terisak. Ia menutup wajah-nya dengan tangan-nya. Hati-nya sakit. Sakit sekali.

"A-Aku, hanya ingin gege menyadari perasaan-ku, aku, hanya ingin gege berhenti menyakiti hati-ku,"isak Tao

Tiba-tiba, seseorang merengkuh Tao kedalam suatu pelukkan hangat. Aroma parfum ini… Tao hapal betul siapa yang memiliki aroma seperti ini. Kris.

-0-

Lay sedang berkeliling sambil mencari makanan untuk dongsaeng kesayangan-nya, Tao. Ia asyik melihat-lihat makanan yang terpampang di etalase.

"Hmm, jangan ini, Tao tidak suka,"gumam Lay "Ah! Ini saja! Pasti Tao akan menyukai-nya…,"

Raut wajah Lay terlihat senang ketika menemukan makanan untuk dongsaeng-nya tersebut. Ia langsung memesan makanan itu.

Selesai membayar makanan tersebut, Lay langsung berjalan keluar dari kantin Rumah Sakit. Ia berjalan menuju tempat dongsaeng-nya dirawat.

Tanpa Lay sadari, ada seseorang yang sedaritadi memperhatikan-nya. Memperhatikan-nya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang penuh dengan kerinduan.

"Lay-ah, nan jeongmal bogoshippo~"

-TBC-

Kyaa, ini FF Gender Switch pertama-ku .-. Mian kalau ada yang gasuka gender switch *deep bow* Dan maaf di FF ini aku buat Tao sakit hati lagi. Maaf. Sekali lagi maaf *bow* Last, mind to review? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Cry

Author: GyuniKai7

Cast:

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Zhang Yi Xing

Kim Joonmyeon

Support Cast: Another EXO Member

Disclaimer: Aku sadar kalau semua member EXO bukan punya aku T_T Tapi alur cerita ini punya-ku~

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Summary: Aku mencintai-mu. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Tapi.. kenapa kau malah memilih orang itu? Yaoi. BL. DLDR. Mind to RnR?

Warning: Gender Switch. Don't like Gender Switch? Don't read!

Gomawo buat yang udah review di chapter kemarin. Ini balesan review kalian~

**Blackwhite28: Yang nyapa Lay? Ketauan kok dichap ini xD Makasih udah dipuk-puk *panda eyes* #iniTao**

**Miss Kui Jeong sshi: Emm, gimana ya? Ntar deh aku pikirin *plakk ne gomawo :D**

**Numpangbaca: Ini udah lanjut :D Ne aku juga pengen kray hancur *plakk *digeplakKrayShipper* **

**dyakuro34-7: hehe ne ini udah dilanjut :D Lay sama Suho? Emm… **

**EXO Fujoshi: Bikin senyam-senyum sendiri? Kok bisa gitu? .-. ne ini udah lanjut, gomawo :D**

**halliypanda: karena tao emang pantes menderita #ehh *plakk tau tuh -_- kris ama lay mulu -_- *bakar KrisamaLay*Tao sama akuuu u,u iya ga ya? :p ne ini udah update :D**

-0-

'Lay-ah, nan jeongmal bogoshippoyo~'batin namja itu

Namja itu mengikuti Lay. Lay sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ia tengah diikuti. Namja itu menatap Lay dengan tatapan penuh rindu. Perlahan namja itu makin mendekati Lay, dan saat sudah semakin dekat…

GREP

-0-

Tao kini tengah menangis dipelukkan Kris. Hati-nya semakin sakit ketika dipeluk oleh Kris. Dan tangisannya pun menjadi makin deras.

Hati-nya sakit. Perih. Ia menyadari, pelukkan Kris hanya bermaksud menenangkan sahabat kecil-nya saja. Tidak ada maksud lain selain itu.

Ia sadar, ia tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan hati Kris. Kris hanya akan menganggap-nya seorang sahabat, atau seorang adik. Hanya itu.

"Sshh, berhenti-lah menangis, berhenti-lah menangis…,"kata Kris sambil mengelus punggung Tao

Sejak kecil, Kris paling tidak suka melihat Tao menangis. Maka dari itu, Kris selalu berusaha melindungi Tao dan membuat Tao bahagia, agar Tao tidak menangis.

"Sshh, uljimma, uljimma,"

Tangis Tao makin deras. Entahlah. Ia bingung dengan perasaan-nya sendiri.

Perlahan-lahan, Tao berhenti menangis. Ketika Tao sudah benar-benar berhenti menangis, Kris melepas pelukannya dan menatap Tao.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskannya pada-ku? Kenapa kau menangis? Siapa yang menyakiti-mu, eoh? Biar aku urus dia nanti,"tanya Kris

Tao menggeleng-kan kepala-nya. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Karena… bagaimana-pun, Kris adalah penyebab dari air mata-nya turun.

"A-Ani ge, aku, aku tidak apa-apa,"jawab Tao berbohong

"Sungguh? Lalu kenapa kau menangis seperti itu?"

"A-Aku, hanya ingin menangis ge,"balas Tao, masih berbohong

Kris terdiam mendengar jawaban Tao. Kris sangat tau, sesuatu tengah terjadi pada Tao. Tapi, Kris berfikir, mungkin Tao tidak bisa menceritakan masalah-nya pada Kris. Jadi, Kris lebih memilih untuk diam. Mungkin suatu saat nanti Tao akan menceritakan-nya.

Suasana menjadi sangat hening. Tao tenggelam dalam pemikiran-nya. Sedangkan Kris? Ia memikirkan Lay.

"Tao, Lay kemana?"tanya Kris

Tao tak kunjung menjawab. Ia larut dalam pemikiran-nya sendiri.

"Tao?"

Tidak ada jawaban

"Huang Zi Tao?"

Kini Kris sedikit mengencangkan suara-nya. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban dari Tao.

"YAK! HUANG ZI TAO!"

Kris kehilangan kesabaran. Ia membentak Tao. Tao yang dibentak, akhir-nya tersadar dari lamunan-nya.

Tao kaget mendengar bentak-kan Kris. Seumur hidup-nya, baru kali ini ia dibentak oleh seseorang. Perangai-nya yang baik hati dan polos membuat semua orang tidak tega untuk membentak-nya. Bahkan orangtua-nya saja tidak pernah membentak-nya. Dan sekarang? Kris yang notabene teman masa kecil-nya malah membentak-nya.

Kris tersadar. Ia.. telah membentak Tao? Apa yang ia lakukan tadi?

Kris langsung buru-buru melihat Tao. Benar saja. Tao sedang menahan air mata-nya agar tidak jatuh. Kris merasa sangat bersalah. Ia sangat benci melihat air mata namja itu. Dan sekarang? Ia lah yang membuat air mata Tao jatuh. Kris menjadi benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"M-Mianhae ge, tadi, tadi aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu,"bisik Tao pelan "G-Gege, mau bertanya apa?"

Kris makin merasa bersalah. Tao lagi-lagi menangis. Menangis karena-nya.

Lagi-lagi, Kris merengkuh Tao kedalam pelukannya. Entahlah. Kris merasa ia selalu ingin memeluk Tao disaat Tao menangis. Dan itu sudah terjadi sejak mereka kecil.

"Sshh, mianhae, maaf aku sudah membentak-mu, aku, aku, maafkan aku,"

Kris terus meminta maaf pada Tao. Ia melupakan pertanyaan-nya sebelum-nya. Dimana Lay.

-0-

Tubuh Lay membeku ketika merasakan seseorang memeluk-nya. Aroma orang ini, mengingatkan-nya akan seseorang. Seseorang dimasa lalu. Seseorang yang 'dulu' sangat berarti bagi-nya.

"Lay, aku sangat merindukan-mu~"

DEG. Suara ini. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Suara yang sangat berarti bagi-nya. Tapi… itu dulu.

"Su-Suho?"

Lay langsung membalikkan badan-nya, dan benar saja. Ia melihat seorang namja yang dulu sangat berarti bagi-nya itu. Suho, Kim Joonmyeon. Namjachingu-nya 'dulu'.

"Ne Lay, ini aku,"

"T-Tapi, bukan-kah, bukan-kah kau pergi ke Amerika 5 tahun yang lalu?"tanya Lay terbata

"Ne, dan sekarang aku sudah kembali,"

Lay terdiam mendengar perkataan Suho. Tiba-tiba Lay mengingat sesuatu. Suho… belum mengakhiri hubungan mereka dulu. Dengan kata lain, Suho.. pasti masih menganggap masih ada suatu ikatan diantara dia dan Lay.

"Su-Suho, apakah, apakah kau sudah punya yeojachingu?"tanya Lay

"Tentu saja sudah. Kau yeojachingu-ku, Lay,"jawab Suho

Wajah Lay memucat. Benar kan. Suho masih menganggap-nya sebagai yeojachingu-nya. Tapi.. Lay kini sudah menjadi yeojachingu Kris, bukan?

"T-Tapi, itu, itu sudah 5 tahun yang lalu, Suho-ah,"kata Lay

"5 tahun bukan apa-apa, Lay. Lagipula, kita belum mengakhiri hubungan kita, bukan?"

Wajah Lay makin pucat. Gawat. Bagaimana ia menjelaskannya pada Suho? 'Aku sudah memiliki namjachingu lain' begitu? Tidak. Itu akan menyakiti hati Suho.

Jujur saja. Dilubuk hati Lay yang terdalam, ia masih sangat menyayangi Suho. Mencintai-nya, malah. Tapi, disisi lain, Lay juga mencintai Kris. Selama Suho pergi, Kris-lah yang menemani Lay dimasa-masa sulit-nya. Dimana Lay merasa-kan rindu yang sangat pada Suho.

Dan sekarang? Dengan mudah-nya Suho kembali ke kehidupannya. Lay menjadi bimbang.

"Lay, kau belum memiliki namjachingu kan selama aku di Amerika?"

DEG. Ini dia. Lay tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Kalau ia menjawab ia sudah punya namjachingu, itu berarti ia sudah mengkhianati Suho, bukan? Dan kalau ia menjawab belum, itu sama saja mengkhianati Kris juga.

Akhir-nya, Lay memilih suatu keputusan. Keputusan yang salah, sebenar-nya.

"Ani, aku belum memiliki namjachingu,"

-0-

Kembali keruangan Tao. Tadi, Lay baru saja mengantarkan makanan keruangan Tao. Dan sekarang, Lay sudah pergi lagi.

Tao membuka kotak makanan-nya. Bubur. Tao benci bubur. Ia tidak suka. Karena rasa-nya hambar. Tadi kata Lay Tao akan menyukai makanan yang ia bawakan. Tao sudah sangat senang karena-nya. Tapi sekarang? Ia mempout-kan bibir-nya kesal.

"Hey, jangan ngambek seperti itu,"kata Kris yang sedaritadi memperhatikan Tao

"Aku tidak ngambek ge,"balas Tao

"Bagaimana cara-nya kau tidak ngambek jika kau sendiri mempoutkan bibir-mu seperti itu?"kata Kris sambil tertawa kecil "Aku sudah menemani-mu sejak kecil, Tao-ie. Aku sudah tau sifat-mu,"

Kris menarik kursi yang ia duduki menjadi kesisi tempat tidur Tao. Ia mengambil kotak makanan yang ada ditangan Tao.

"Gege! Kenapa mengambil makanan-ku?!"tanya Tao kesal

"Aku mau menyuapi-mu. Mau tidak mau kau harus makan, Tao. Kau sedang sakit,"kata Kris

Tao terdiam mendengar perkataan Kris. Sejak kecil, Kris memang seperti ini. Jika Tao sakit, Kris akan memaksa Tao memakan apa yang dimasak oleh umma-nya, walaupun Tao tak mau. Dan Kris akan menyuapi-nya. Selalu seperti itu.

"Tapi aku tidak mau bubur, Kris-ge,"kata Tao sambil tetap mempoutkan bibir-nya kesal

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Tao-ie. Kasihan jiejie-mu, sudah membelikannya untuk-mu dan kau tidak memakannya,"

"Aishh, baiklah, sini aku makan sendiri saja,"kata Tao kesal

Tao merebut kotak makanan-nya dari tangan Kris. Tao sedang kesal. Tentu saja.

Kris terkekeh melihat Tao yang sedang kesal itu. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi sifat Tao yang suka ngambek seperti ini.

"Hey, jangan ngambek, Tao,"kata Kris

Tao tidak mengidahkan perkataan Kris. Ia memakan bubur-nya dengan brutal (?). Kris terkekeh melihat cara makan Tao yang seperti anak kecil. Sudut bibir-nya bahkan terkotori (?) oleh bubur. Ckckck. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Jangan makan dengan kesal seperti itu,"kata Kris "Sudah sini, aku suapi saja, jangan menolak!"

Kris mengambil kotak makanan dari Tao. Sebelum menyuapi Tao, Kris mengambil tisu dan menghapus bubur yang ada disudut bibir Tao.

Sesaat, Kris menatap wajah yeoja dihadapannya itu. Mata panda-nya. Mata yang selalu Kris tatap sejak kecil. Mata yang sangat ia sukai.

"Ge? Jangan melamun!"kata Tao sambil melambai-lambai kan tangan-nya didepan mata Kris

"E-Ehh, ne, mian,"balas Kris

Kris mulai menyuapi Tao. Tao menatap Kris polos. Dalam hati, ia sangat senang Kris masih mau menyuapi-nya seperti dulu.

"Kris-ge, Lay jiejie kemana?"tanya Tao

"Lay? Entahlah. Tadi dia bilang mau bertemu dengan teman-nya yang baru kembali dari Amerika,"jawab Kris

Amerika? Tao mengerut-kan dahi-nya bingung. Seingat Tao… teman Lay yang ke Amerika hanya… Suho! Ya, Suho!

Tao mencari-cari memori tentang Suho diotak-nya. Suho, adalah mantan namjachingu jiejie-nya. Suho, pergi ke Amerika 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan Suho… belum mengakhiri hubungan-nya dengan Lay.

Tao tersentak ketika mengingat hal itu. Benar. Suho dan Lay masih memiliki suatu ikatan, setidak-nya Suho pasti berfikir begitu.

Tao ingat, selama 5 bulan setelah Suho pergi, Lay terpuruk dalam kesedihan-nya. Dan selama itu pula Kris selalu menemani Lay, membiarkan Tao kesepian. Tao memang memiliki banyak teman lain-nya, tapi.. tanpa Kris, Tao merasa seolah ia sendirian. Betul-betul sendirian. Kesepian.

"Tao? Jangan melamun,"

Perkaaan Kris membuyarkan lamunan-nya. Ia tersenyum menatap Kris.

"Ge, aku sudah selesai makan, ne?"

"Tidak! Masih ada setengah lagi! Kau baru makan sedikit, Tao-ie! Dan kau ingat! Kau sedang demam!"kata Kris

Tao menggembungkan pipi-nya. Ia sudah tidak mau lagi makan bubur yang hambar itu. Apa-apaan, masa atlit wushu seperti diri-nya (A: atlit wushu? O.O) diberi makan bubur hambar seperti itu? Tidak enak!

"Tapi bubur ini tidak ada rasa-nya gege~ Aku tidak mau makan lagi!"keluh Tao

Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepala-nya melihat tingkah yeoja dihadapan-nya ini. Merajuk terus, seperti anak kecil. Padahal usia-nya sudah 19 tahun. Ckckck.

"Lalu, kau mau makan apa, eoh?"

"Emm, apa ya ge?"tanya Tao sambil berfikir "Masakan halmeoni…,"

"Masakan halmeoni? Tapi kan…,"

Kris memotong ucapan-nya. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh mengatakan hal tabu itu pada Tao. Tidak boleh.

Halmeoni Tao telah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi, Tao tak mau percaya dan masih menganggap halmeoni-nya masih ada sampai sekarang. Miris, bukan?

"Tapi halmeoni-mu jauh sekali, Tao-ie,"kata Kris akhir-nya

"Iya juga ya ge,"kata Tao "Ya sudah…,"

-0-

Kini Suho dan Lay tengah duduk berhadapan disebuah café yang tepat berada didepan rumah sakit tempat Tao dirawat. Mereka sedang saling mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa. Melepas rindu selama 5 tahun ini.

"Lay-ah, nan jeongmal saranghaeyo~"kata Suho

"Ne, nado saranghaeyo, Joonmyeon-ie,"

-TBC-

Kyaa. Otte? Akhir-nya bisa update kilat *sujud syukur* Buat Loving You, Begin With A Dream, I Should Do This, Didn't I sama Jealous? mungkin bakal dilanjut beberapa minggu lagi. Ide-ku buat FF itu lagi stuck. Maaf yah *deep bow* buat Love, Hurt, sama Learn, FF itu lagi dalam pengerjaan. Dan buat Forbidden Love.. entahlah. Respon-nya sedikit sekali. Aku jadi males ngelanjutin FF itu…

Last, mind to RnR? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Cry

Author: GyuniKai7

Cast:

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Zhang Yi Xing

Kim Joonmyeon

Support Cast: Another EXO Member

Disclaimer: Aku sadar kalau semua member EXO bukan punya aku T_T Tapi alur cerita ini punya-ku~

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Summary: Aku mencintai-mu. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Tapi.. kenapa kau malah memilih orang itu? Yaoi. BL. DLDR. Mind to RnR?

Warning: Gender Switch. Don't like Gender Switch? Don't read!

-0-

"Ne, nado saranghaeyo, Joonmyeon-ie,"

Suho mencium pipi Lay singkat. Pipi Lay langsung bersemu merah karena-nya.

"Aigoo, neomu kyeopta,"puji Suho

Lay tersenyum lembut mendengar pujian Suho. Senyum favorit Suho. Suho sangat senang jika melihat Lay tersenyum seperti itu.

"Lay-ah, aku benar-benar merindukan-mu,"kata Suho

"Nado, aku juga benar-benar merindukan-mu, Joonmyeon-ie,"kata Lay "Aku sangat kehilangan ketika kau pergi begitu saja,"

"Mian…,"gumam Suho, namun dapat terdengar jelas oleh Lay "Aku.. disuruh orangtua-ku untuk belajar di Amerika, tapi, sekarang aku sudah kembali, kan?"

"Ne, aku bersyukur kau sudah kembali,"kata Lay sambil tersenyum senang

Suho dan Lay terdiam. Mereka asyik memandang satu sama lain. Sampai akhir-nya, Suho memecahkan keheningan

"Oh ya, bagaimana kabar adik-mu, Lay? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?"

"Tao? Ia sedang demam sekarang,"jawab Lay "Dan ia dirawat dirumah sakit tadi,"

"Jinja? Aigoo, aku betul-betul merindukannya! Bolehkah aku menjenguk-nya?"tanya Suho

DEG. Lay tidak siap dengan pertanyaan Suho ini. Jika Suho menjenguk Tao, sama saja ia akan melihat Kris, kan? Dan… ahh, pokok-nya Suho tidak boleh menjenguk Tao.

"Jangan! Jangan menjenguk-nya!"kata Lay "Tao sedang beristirahat, tidak boleh diganggu,"

"Tapi.. tadi kulihat ada sahabat masa kecil-nya disana,"kata Suho

Lay menggelengkan kepala-nya, "Ia memang ditugas-kan untuk menjaga Tao, tapi hanya itu saja kok,"

"Hmm, baiklah,"balas Suho akhir-nya "Yang penting sekarang aku sudah bertemu dengan-mu,"

-0-

Tao terlihat sedang asyik tertawa karena candaan Kris. Ia merebahkan kepala-nya di bantal yang sedikit ditinggi-kan oleh Kris. Keadaan-nya sudah mulai membaik.

"Kris ge~"panggil Tao

"Ne, ada apa?"

"Aku lapar,"kata Tao polos

"Mwo? Kau lapar?"tanya Kris kaget

Tao menganggukan kepala-nya polos. Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepala-nya.

"Kau ini, nafsu makan-mu besar sekali,"kata Kris "Kau mau makan apa, eumm?"

"Apa saja,"kata Tao "Asal jangan bubur,"

Kris tertawa kecil ketika mendengar Tao menambahkan 'Asal jangan bubur' cepat-cepat. Anak ini benci sekali bubur, eoh?

Ani. Tao bukan membenci bubur. Ia bahkan mau makan bubur masakan halmeoni-nya. Tapi.. sekarang halmeoni Tao sudah tidak ada, bukan? Jadi Tao sudah tidak mau makan bubur lagi.

"Ya sudah, aku carikan makanan dulu, ne?"kata Kris sambil beranjak dari duduk-nya

"Andwae!"

Tao menggengam pergelangan tangan Kris. Seperti melarang Kris untuk pergi.

"Kenapa? Kata-nya kau mau makan?"tanya Kris, yang sejujur-nya, sekarang tengah gugup karena tangan-nya yang digenggam oleh Tao

"Aku tidak mau sendirian, takut ge,"kata Tao sambil menggembungkan pipi-nya "Nanti kalau ada hantu bagaimana? Apalagi ini rumah sakit,"

Kris menahan tawa-nya mendengar perkataan Tao. Aigoo, anak ini jago wushu dan sudah 19 tahun, tapi masih saja takut akan hantu, eoh? Benar-benar lucu.

"Aigoo, Tao, percaya pada-ku, tidak akan ada hantu disini,"kata Kris "Aku juga sekalian mau menjemput Lay, Tao-ie,"

Tao mengendurkan pegangannya pada Kris. Wajah-nya menjadi lesu (?). Benar juga. Kris kan namjachingu Lay. Tao sempat lupa sesaat tadi.

"E-eumm, baiklah, silakan pergi ge,"balas Tao pelan

Kris mengerutkan dahi-nya heran melihat Tao yang menjadi lesu seperti ini. Tapi ia tak mau bertanya. Tao pasti tak mau menceritakannya, pikir Kris

Setelah mengusap rambut Tao sekilas, Kris keluar dari ruangan Tao. Tao menatap punggung Kris yang semakin menjauh.

'Tuhan, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi merasakan perasaan ini…,"batin Tao

Tao mengambil buku harian-nya yang memang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Untung buku harian-nya tidak terlalu basah. Ia lalu mengambil pulpen dan mulai menulisi-nya.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hari ini, aku tersakiti lagi. Aku memang bodoh. Bodoh karena mencintai orang yang salah._

_Aku tidak ingin seperti ini. Aku ingin perasaan ini segera hilang dari perasaan-ku. Tapi tidak bisa. Aku selalu memikirkannya, aku selalu mendengar suara-nya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Perasaan ini makin hari makin menyesakkan. Aku seakan ingin menghilang dari muka bumi agar tidak merasakkan perasaan ini. Bahkan aku menyesal. Menyesal sekali. Kenapa aku harus mengenal namja itu?_

_Sakit. Perih. Sesak. Sedih. Semua perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu dihati-ku. Perasaan ini tidak kunjung hilang. Malah makin bertambah setiap hari-nya._

_Salahkan dia yang selalu bersikap manis pada-ku. Salahkan dia yang selalu bersikap begitu peduli pada-ku. Sehingga membuat-ku terjerumus makin dalam ke perasaan yang sangat dalam ini._

_Yeojachingu-nya begitu beruntung, bukan? Bisa menjadi yeojachingu dari namja yang sangat sempurna seperti dia. Yeojachingu-nya pun sempurna. Sangat jauh bila dibandngkan dengan diri-ku. Apa sih kelebihan-ku? Hanya jago wushu saja. Sedangkan dia? Cantik. Pintar masak. Banyak sekali kelebihan-nya._

_Aku ingin menangis. Tapi tangisan ini selalu kutahan. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya. Aku tidak mau membuat Lay jie khawatir. Aku tidak mau membuat 'dia' khawatir. Ahh. 'dia' tidak mungkin khawatir pada-ku. Aku hanya seorang teman-nya. Tidak lebih._

_Aku lelah. Lelah akan perasaan yang menjemukan ini. Lelah akan perasaan yang pasti tidak akan terbalas ini._

_Bolehkah aku menyerah? Tapi.. kurasa tidak segampang itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang perasaan ini tak kunjung hilang. Apa salah-ku sih? Sampai harus menanggung perasaan yang sebegini berat-nya? Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi…_

_Huang Zi Tao_

_5 November_, _Rumah Sakit Incheon_

Tao menutup buku harian-nya. Tapi, tunggu. Ia membuka buku harian-nya lagi dan melihat kearah tanggal yang baru saja ia tulis. 5 November? Berarti.. besok ulangtahun Kris!

"Aku.. aku harus memberi Kris-ge hadiah,"

-0-

Kris sedang berjalan menuju café yang berada tepat didepan Rumah Sakit tempat Tao dirawat. Kris dengar, Tao memfavorit-kan salah satu makanan yang ada disitu. Dan Kris hafal betul nama makanan-nya. Kris tersenyum senang dengan fikiran-nya itu.

"Tao pasti sangat senang~"gumam Kris

Ketika Kris memasuki café, sekilas, ia melihat seorang yeoja yang mirip Lay sedang asyik mengobrol dengan seorang namja. Mengobrol-nya.. mesra sekali. Entahlah. Itu yang dipikirkan oleh Kris.

Kris mengedikkan bahu-nya. Tidak mungkin kan, Lay-_nya _bermesraan dengan namja lain selain diri-nya? Lay adalah tipe yeoja yang sangat setia.

Kris berjalan menuju kasir dan memesan makanan favorit Tao untuk dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Kris tidak mempedulikan yeoja yang mirip dengan Lay itu. Padahal..

Itu benar-benar Lay.

Dan Lay, melihat Kris.

-0-

Lay yang melihat Kris berada didekat kasir, langsung ketakutan dibuat-nya. Bagaimana kalau Kris melihat-nya? Kris pasti marah besar. Ia pasti merasa telah dikhianati oleh Lay. Lay menjadi sangat takut.

"Jo-Joonmyeon-ie, aku, aku keluar duluan, ne? Kau bayarlah duluan di kasir,"kata Lay

"Eumm, baiklah, tapi tunggu aku, ne?"

"Ne, aku akan menunggu-mu,"kata Lay

Lay langsung buru-buru pergi meninggalkan café. Ia berdiri menunggu Suho didepan café, tapi disisi yang tidak akan terlihat oleh Kris.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Kris keluar dari café. Lay langsung berbalik memunggungi Kris. Dan Lay bernafas lega ketika akhir-nya Kris pergi.

"Xing Xing-ah?"panggil Suho

"A-Ahh, ne?"

"Kenapa melamun?"

"Ani, aku tidak melamun kok,"balas Lay sambil berusaha tersenyum

"Ohh, ya sudah, ayo, kita mau kemana lagi?"

"Eumm, Joonmyeon-ie, aku, mau kembali ke Tao,"kata Lay pelan

"Kembali? Ya sudah. Boleh aku ikut?"tanya Suho

"Jangan! Kau sebaik-nya beristirahat saja, Joonmyeon-ie, biar besok kita bisa pergi lagi,"kata Lay "Atau besok kau mau kerumah-ku?"

"Kerumah-mu? Hmm, baiklah,"

-0-

Tao terlihat senang memakan makanan yang Kris bawakan. Kris membawakan makanan favorit-nya. Karena itulah Tao begitu senang.

"Xie xie, ge! Gege sudah membawakan makanan favorit-ku,"kata Tao sambil tersenyum senang

"Ne, sudah sana, cepat habiskan makanan-mu,"kata Kris sambil tersenyum sayang

"Ne, hmm, mashita~"

Saat Kris sedang memperhatikan Tao makan, tiba-tiba Lay masuk keruangan mereka. Kris langsung melihat kearah Lay.

"Ahh, Lay-ah, kau darimana saja?"tanya Kris khawatir

"Aku tadi hanya habis makan dengan teman-ku, ge,"kata Lay sambil tersenyum kaku

"Jinja? Bawa oleh-oleh tidak?"

"Te-Tentu saja tidak, ge! Mana mungkin aku membawa oleh-oleh,"kata Lay sambil mempoutkan bibir-nya

Tao menunduk. Melihat kearah makanan-nya. Ia malas melihat adegan mesra antara Kris dan Lay. Atau lebih tepat-nya, _ia cemburu_.

-TBC-

Jangan protes x_x Aku tau part ini pendek, so, mianhae u,u Maafkan aku *bow*Aku lagi ada masalah jadi otak-ku rada ga konek -,-

Gomawo buat **EXO Fujoshi, blackwhite28, glassesgull, Numpangbaca, Song HyoRa137, **sama **Halliypanda **yang udah review. Gomawo *bow* Mian ga bisa bales review kalian.

Last, mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Cry

Author: GyuniKai7

Cast:

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Zhang Yi Xing

Kim Joonmyeon

Support Cast: Another EXO Member

Disclaimer: Aku sadar kalau semua member EXO bukan punya aku T_T Tapi alur cerita ini punya-ku~

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Summary: Aku mencintai-mu. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Tapi.. kenapa kau malah memilih orang itu? GS. DLDR. Mind to RnR?

Warning: Gender Switch. Don't like Gender Switch? Don't read!

-0-

Tao terbangun dari tidur-nya. Tadi setelah memakan makanan yang dibelikan oleh Kris, ia langsung tertidur. Dan kini, saat ia terbangun, Kris sudah tidak ada ditempat-nya.

Tao tersenyum kecewa. Ia tau, tidak mungkin kan Kris menunggui-nya sampai bangun tidur? Pasti Kris bosan dan akhir-nya pergi. Bersama Lay, mungkin.

Ia mengambil buku harian-nya yang untung-nya terkunci aman di laci. Kalau sampai Kris membaca-nya, entahlah. Tao tidak bisa memikirkan akibat-nya.

Tao membuka buku harian-nya. Ia tersenyum tidak jelas (?) ketika membaca bagian yang lucu. Dan menjaga agar tangis-nya tidak keluar ketika membaca bagian yang menyedihkan.

Tao lelah. Lelah karena terus menangis hari ini. Ia tidak mau lagi menangis. Ia lelah mengeluarkan air mata-nya. Lagipula percuma. Kris tidak akan berpaling pada-nya kan kalau ia menangis?

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan-nya terbuka. Tao tersentak dan langsung menyembunyikan buku harian-nya. Dan untung saja ia menyebunyikan-nya, karena yang masuk adalah.. Kris dan Lay.

"Jiejie~"panggil Tao

"Ne? Kau sudah bangun, eoh?"

"Hehe, ne, aku tadi baru saja bangun jie,"kata Tao "Jiejie tadi kemana? Kok aku bangun jiejie tidak ada?"

"Emm, tadi aku dan Kris makan dulu diluar, Tao-ie,"jawab Lay

Tao mengangguk-anggukan kepala-nya mengerti. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya jie, memang tadi jiejie bertemu dengan siapa? Suho ge bukan?"tanya Tao polos

Wajah Lay memucat. Diruangan ini hanya Tao yang tau bahwa Suho belum memutuskan hubungan-nya dengan Lay. Bagaimana kalau Tao keceplosan dan membuat Kris marah? Itulah yang membuat Lay khawatir.

"E-Ehh, memang kenapa, Tao-ie?"

"Ani, aku hanya bertanya jie,"jawab Tao "Suho ge bukan?"

"Bukan, ini teman-ku yang lain,"

"Ohh…,"

Lay tersenyum hambar. Untung-nya Tao tidak melihat wajah jiejie-nya saat itu. Sedangkan Kris? Ia memang tidak memperhatikan pembicaraan Tao dan Lay sedaritadi.

Suasana ruangan menjadi hening. Semua-nya tenggelam dalam fikiran masing-masing.

_Careless Careless_

_Shout anonymous anonymous_

_Heartless Mindless_

_No one who care about me_

Tiba-tiba Handphone Lay berbunyi. Memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta diruangan tersebut.

"A-Ahh, ada telfon, aku akan mengangkat-nya dulu,"kata Lay

Lay buru-buru berjalan keluar dari ruangan Tao. Saat melihat siapa yang menelfon, Lay menjauhkan diri-nya dari ruangan Tao.

"Ada apa, Joonmyeon-ie?"

-0-

"Suatu hari, ada seorang putri yang sangat baik hati, namun…,"

Diruangan Tao, terlihat Kris yang sedang membacakan dongeng untuk yeoja dihadapan-nya ini. Walaupun sudah berumur 19 tahun, Tao sangat suka dibacakan dongeng. Terlebih kalau yang membacakan adalah Kris. Kris akan dengan sangat sabar membacakan dongeng untuk Tao. Berbeda dengan Lay yang terkadang beralasan tidak mempunyai waktu untuk menemani Tao. Tapi Kris, entah kenapa sejak dulu Kris selalu meluangkan waktu-nya untuk Tao.

Kris menghentikan kegiatan-nya membaca dongeng ketika mendengar dengkuran halus dari yeoja tersebut. Kris tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rambut Tao pelan. Tidak ingin mengganggu tidur yeoja bermata panda tersebut.

Kris perlahan bangkit dari duduk-nya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu ruangan. Hendak mencari Lay yang sedaritadi belum kembali.

Kris membuka pintu ruangan itu. Ia mencari-cari Lay diluar. Tapi.. kenapa Lay tidak ada dimana-pun?

Kris menghela nafas-nya. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Lay sangat suka menghilang sih?

Kris menutup pintu ruangan itu. Takut jika hiruk-pikuk luar mengganggu tidur yeoja cantik itu.

Kris mendudukkan diri disofa. Ia merebahkan diri-nya disana. Ia lelah. Dan mengantuk.

-0-

"Kris-ge? Bangun.. Ahjumma dan Ahjussi datang,"

Suara itu membangunkan Kris dari tidurnya. Ia terkaget ketika melihat seorang namja bermata panda dan sepasang namja-yeoja ada disana.

"Tao? Umma? Appa?"

"Ne. Kami sudah ada disini dari tadi," kata umma Kris

"Kami daritadi disini hanya memperhatikan kau tidur,"

"Lihat Tao, ia bahkan rela bangun dari tidurnya hanya untuk membangunkanmu,"

"Kenapa umma tidak membangunkanku sendiri?" protes Kris kesal

"Karena umma malas membangunkanmu," balas umma Kris datar

Satu kalimat dari umma-nya itu membungkam mulut Kris. Ia tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi.

"Teukkie yeobo~" panggil appa Kris manja "Sudahlah, tidak usah kesal begitu. Yang penting kan sekarang Kris sudah bangun,"

"Tapi Kangin-ah, dia itu susah sekali dibangunkan! Sudah begitu malah membuat Tao yang sedang sakit bangkit dari tidurnya hanya demi membangunkan anak pemalas ini!" kata umma Kris kesal

"Yak! Umma! Kan bukan-,"

"Jangan salahkan Kris-ge, ahjumma. Kris-ge kelelahan karena daritadi pergi untuk membelikan makanan untukku," kata Tao membela Kris "Jadi pantas saja Kris-ge tertidur pulas seperti itu,"

Umma Kris menatap Tao lembut. Ia betul-betul menyayangi sahabat kecil Kris ini.

"Aduh, betapa baiknya kau, Tao," kata umma Kris lembut "Coba Kris dapat memiliki istri sebaik kamu,"

Pipi Tao langsung memerah. Begitu juga dengan Kris. Tapi Kris berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Umma apa-apaansih," gumam Kris pelan

"Hehe, tapi Kris-ge kan sudah punya yeojachingu, ahjumma," kata Tao "Dan yeojachingu-nya baik kok,"

"Ya, ahjumma juga tau. Kakakmu, kan? Lay-ssi," kata umma Kris "Yah, walaupun ahjumma mau dirimu. Tapi tak apalah. Jika pilihan Kris bukan dirimu,"

Tao tersenyum. Senyuman pahit, sebenarnya. Tapi tak ada yang menyadari hal itu.

"Ah ya, umma membawakan makanan untukmu, Kris," kata umma Kris "Dan kau harus memakannya. Tidak mau tau kau tidak boleh menolak!"

GULP. Kris menelan ludahnya. Ia tau benar apa yang umma-nya bawakan jika berbicara seperti ini.

"Umma! Aku kan tidak sakit!"

"Tapi ini bisa menambah energi-mu untuk menjaga Tao, dan, ah ya. Aku juga membawakan baju untukmu, jadi kau bisa menginap disini," jelas umma Kris "Aku tak mau kau pulang. Jaga Tao terus. Bisa juga kondisinya drop lagi, dan jangan meleng!"

"Ya, umma! Aku kan mau mengambil handphone-ku di rumah!"

"Kalau soal handphone-mu, ini," kata appa Kris sambil memberikan handphone milik aegya-nya itu "Sudah lengkap, kan? Kau tidak memiliki alasan untuk pulang,"

Tao menatap Kris. Ia merasa Kris keberatan karena harus menjaganya. Dan, hatinya langsung berdenyut sakit karenanya.

"Ti-Tidak apa, ahjumma. Tidak apa kok kalau aku tidak ada yang menjaga, hehe. Nanti umma dan appa juga akan datang," kata Tao sambil berusaha tersenyum "Kalau Kris-ge memang mau pulang, pulang saja, ge,"

Kris terhenyak. Kenapa Tao tidak merengek padanya untuk menemaninya? Ia malah menyuruhnya untuk pulang. Kris merasakan hal aneh dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa aku harus pulang?"

"Eh?"

"Memang aku bilang aku mau pulang?"

"Umm, bukan begitu. Tapi, Kris-ge kelihatannya ingin pulang, jadi… kalau gege memang pulang ya aku kan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa,"

Kris benar-benar tidak percaya kalau Tao kini berpikiran seperti itu. Ia benar-benar ingin Tao merengek padanya untuk tinggal. Tapi nyatanya? Tidak ada.

"A-Aku…,"

Kris benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Mungkin salahnya juga karena bersikap seperti ingin pulang begitu.

"Aku tetap akan tinggal, Tao-ie. Tenang saja. Lagipula aku juga tak tega meninggalkanmu sendirian,"

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar," kata umma Kris "Kris, lebih baik kau segera makan,"

"Uh, baiklah,"

Kris memakan makanan yang dimasak oleh umma-nya. Makanan yang paling tidak ia suka. Campuran berbagai sayuran dan, uh.

"Harusnya Tao yang makan ini, umma," kata Kris sambil menatap umma-nya malas

"Tao tidak akan suka, Kris. Lagipula nanti ia malah tambah sakit,"

"Dan umma mengambil resiko aku sakit, begitu? Aigoo anak umma sebenarnya siapa,"

"Anak umma? Kau. Tapi Tao juga anakku," balas umma Kris cuek

Tao tidak memperhatikan kelanjutan dari omongan umma Kris. Ia merasa tiba-tiba pusing mendera kepalanya lagi. Mungkin itu karena ia memaksakan dirinya berdiri.

Tao membaringkan dirinya kembali di ranjang rumah sakit. Ia benar-benar merasa pusing.

"Tao, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, ahjussi," balas Tao "Aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing,"

"Aigoo, pusing? Pasti karena memaksakan dirimu berdiri. Mianhae, Tao-ie,"

"Ne, tidak apa-apa kok, ahjumma," kata Tao sambil memberikan senyumnya "Aku kan hanya sedikit pusing,"

"Sudahlah, umma dan appa pulang saja," kata Kris mengusir orangtuanya secara halus *A: Kris, ya allah anak durhaka(?) *plakk "Nanti kalau Tao makin sakit kan repot,"

"Aih, bilang saja kau tak sabar untuk berduaan dengan Tao," goda umma Kris "Baiklah, ahjumma pulang dulu, ne? Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Tao-ie. Dan kalau Kris macam-macam padamu, timpuk saja kepalanya dengan sendok, ne?"

"Ahaha, ne, ahjumma. Ku wushu kalau perlu," balas Tao sambil tertawa kecil

"Bagus," balas umma Kris sambil tersenyum "Dan Kris, kau akan kusuruh tidur di luar rumah jika berani membuat Tao menangis!"

"Ne, umma," balas Kris sambil memutar matanya malas "Aku tidak akan membuat dia menangis, tenang saja,"

'Kenyataannya kau sering sekali membuatku menangis, ge," batin Tao

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Bye,"

Umma dan appa Kris melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Tao. Setelah umma dan appa Kris pergi, suasana menjadi hening.

"Emm… Tao, kau sudah merasa baikkan?" tanya Kris

"Ah, sudah, ge. Aku sudah merasa sehat seperti sediakala," kata Tao sambil tersenyum cerah

"Baguslah,"

"Oh ya ge.. besok gege ulangtahun, kan?" tanya Tao

Kris tersentak kaget ketika mendengar pertanyaan Tao. Benar juga, besok memang ulangtahunnya. Dia lupa, tadi.

"Ah, ne. Besok ulangtahun-ku. Aduh, aku lupa."

"Gege mau hadiah apa?" tanya Tao "Album rapper favorit gege? Kalau gege mau itu, aku akan membelikannya."

Kris terlihat berfikir. Ia mau apa, ya? Album rapper favorit-nya? Tidak. Makan di restoran China favorit-nya? Ah. Tidak. Bosan. Humm…

"Aku, hanya mau kau sembuh," akhirnya Kris bersuara "Kau sembuh, sudah merupakan hadiah paling indah bagi-ku."

Muncul semburat merah di pipi Tao. Ia benar-benar tidak menduga kalau Kris akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"A-Apa? Gege, gege serius?"

"Tentu saja."

Tao terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi-nya. Akan sangat memalukan kalau sampai Kris melihat semburat merah itu.

"Tao?"

"E-Eumm… baiklah, aku akan berusaha untuk sembuh, ge."

-0-

-Next Morning-

"Eungh~"

Tao menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Sinar matahari memang benar-benar mengganggu. Sudah tau Tao sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Tapi ini?

"Hey, panda," suara baritone itu terdengar "Cepat bangun. Sudah pagi."

Tao tidak mengidahkan suara itu. Ia tetap melanjutkan tidur-nya. Ia sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Padahal kemarin ia tidak melakukan hal apapun yang berarti.

"Hey! Aduh. Kenapa kau susah sekali dibangunkan?" suara baritone itu mengeluh "Ayolah, cepat bangun!"

"Lima menit lagii!" kata Tao "Aku sangat mengantuk."

"Hhh. Kalau begini, hanya ada satu cara."

Tao mulai merasakan hawa tidak enak. Dan benar saja…

"KYAA! GELI, GE!"

Tao sukses terbangun karena tangan Kris yang mulai menggelitiki pinggangnya. Titik yang merupakan titik tidak boleh disentuh bagi orang-orang. Tentu saja, itu adalah titik tersensitive Tao.

Tao menatap Kris, tersangka dari penggelitikan tersebut. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal dengan hal yang Kris lakukan.

"Gege menyebalkan! Sudah tau aku sedang sakit!" kata Tao kesal "Harusnya aku dibolehkan tidur sampai siang!"

"Hei, hei. Kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada gege tertampan-mu ini?"

"Apa? Gege tertampan? Zhou Mi ge lebih tampan dari gege!"

"Eh?" Dahi Kris berkerut karena perkataan Tao "Kau masih menyukai senior-mu itu?"

Tao hanya tertawa kecil. Ia berhasil membuat Kris penasaran, ternyata. Kris memang tidak menyukai Zhou Mi, entah karena apa. Mungkin karena Tao selalu menceritakan tentang Zhou Mi dengan pancaran kagum di matanya.

"Jadi maksud-mu, Zhou Mi itu lebih tampan dari-ku, begitu?"

"Tentu saja! Zhou Mi ge nomor satu! Kkk~" Tao terkekeh pelan "Zhou Mi ge kan tampan, sudah gitu, suara-nya juga bagus. Sudah tampan, suara bagus, pandai, baik hati lagi!"

Tuh kan. Pancaran kagum mulai menguar dari mata Tao. Kris menghela nafas kesal ketika melihat-nya.

"Apa-apaan? Tapi kan Zhou Mi sudah punya Henry!"

"Memang kenapa? Siapa tau suatu saat nanti Zhou Mi-ge dan Henry-ge putus," kata Tao enteng "Dan setelah itu…,"

Tao ingin sekali tertawa ketika melihat wajah kesal Kris. Ekspresi Kris benar-benar ingin membuat Tao tertawa. Andai saja ekspresi Kris itu karena Kris cemburu. Tapi, pasti bukan. Kris tidak mungkin cemburu pada diri-nya, kan?

"Selamat ulangtahun, gege tampan," kata Tao "_Wish you all the best_."

Tao menatap wajah Kris polos. Terlihat pancaran senang di wajahnya. Tidak tahan dengan wajah polos Tao, Kris langsung mencubit pipi namja bermata panda itu.

"Aigoo~ Panda-ku sudah bisa berbahasa Inggris, eoh?"

"Tentu saja!" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya "Gege kira aku tidak bisa bahasa inggris?"

"Haha, kau kan payah~"

Tao langsung memukul lengan Kris dengan semangat-nya. Kris terus-terusan mencubit pipi Tao. Orang yang tidak kenal betul mereka, pasti menganggap mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

CKLEK

"Kris-ge…," seseorang membuka pintu "Eh? Ma-Maaf. Aku mengganggu, ya?"

Orang itu langsung menutup pintu lagi dan segera berlari menjauh. Kris yang melihat siapa orang itu, langsung melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi Tao.

"Lay, Lay! Tunggu! Aish!"

Kris langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan Tao. Tao yang melihat hal itu kembali merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit.

'Argh… aku, kenapa?'

-TBC-

Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga xD Mianhae untuk masa hiatus yang sangat panjang *deep bow* Aku sangat sibuk waktu itu u.u

Thanks To: **MyJonggie, Shin Min Hwa, Ryu, desy, PrinceTae, vickykezia23, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, KecoaLaut, vkey, rha0108, Rei-Chan, halliypanda, EXOLunatics, Kazuma B'tomat, Hisayuchi, blackwhite28. **Mianhae ga bisa bales review kalian *deep bow*

Mind to review? *wink*


End file.
